Now is Fine
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Perdagangan manusia dan perselisihan demi melindungi masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Apakah kepercayaan masih dapat dipegang bila kebenaran terungkap? / Nalu - side of Gruvia. Mind to read and review?


**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, and typo(s)**

 **Pair : Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Crime/Adventure**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Now is fine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jalanan yang ia pijak basah oleh air hujan, cipratan airnya ikut mengotori sepatu _boots_ hitam miliknya. Kedua manik coklatnya bergerak kesana kemari memperhatikan jalan sempit yang ia lewati, selagi tudung jaketnya terpasang menutupi helai rambut pirangnya, kedua tangan milik gadis itu merangkul tas ranselnya erat.

Langit semakin gelap, matahari yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik awan-pun mulai menarik cahayanya dari langit. Nafas gadis itu sedikit menderu, entah karna kelelahan atau sengaja mengimbangi detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat sesaat sejak ia melangkah keluar dari pesawat.

Seharusnya ia tak pergi kemari. Kalimat yang sama gadis itu batin setelah ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah tersesat, dengan uang dan pakaian seadanya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia memilih kota ini sebagai tempat tujuan. Mungkin karna ini kota terjauh yang bisa ia capai dari tempatnya berasal, mungkin. Atau mungkin juga karna tiket pesawat ini adalah satu-satunya transportasi yang ia bisa beli. Entahlah. Yang ia tau sekarang dirinya sedang sibuk membaca tiap sign yang tergantung di depan toko sepanjang jalan. Berharap segera menemukan tempat menginap dengan harga terjangkau, setidaknya ia ingin istriahat untuk malam ini.

 _Bruk-_

Dirinya hampir mencercah, mendapati kedua lengan jaketnya basah dan tubuhnya yang jatuh bersimpuh di atas aspal.

"Kau gila?" Dirinya setengah berteriak mendongah ke atas. Kini dilihatnya seorang lelaki, dengan _hoodie_ hitam dan _sc_ _arf_ putih yang menutupi hampir setengah wajah memandang balik dirinya dari atas. "Kau buta?" Lanjutnya lagi tahu betul kalau lelaki itu sengaja menabraknya.

Lelaki itu tak membalas, justru malah ikut menunduk dan mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang sempat terlempar saat ia jatuh tadi. "Hey-" Baru saja dirinya ingin berteriak lagi, kedua telinganya menangkap segerombolan orang yang meneriaki hal yang sama pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

Hal itu berlalu begitu cepat hingga kini yang ia rasakan adalah sebelah tangan lelaki itu menariknya bangun dan membawanya ikut berlari, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya panik, dan entah kenapa masih ikut berlari mengikuti lelaki dengan topi rajut di kepalanya itu.

"Ikut saja." Jawab lelaki itu kemudian, berbelok cepat dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh kalau saja kedua tangan kekar lelaki itu tak menahannya.

Mereka berbelok tepat di balik mobil dan Lucy melihat sebuah gang kecil dan ia yakin lelaki itu berniat membawanya ke sana. Sesampainya di ujung jalan sempit itu, lelaki itu akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya, berjongkok dan entah bagaimana bisa, lelaki itu menggeser sebuah pintu yang ada di bawah mereka. Dirinya bahkan hampir tak sadar ada pintu di bawah sana kalau lelaki itu tak membukanya.

"Masuk." Perintah lelaki itu memecahkan lamunan singkatnya.

"Kau berniat membunuhku?" Tanyanya kemudian, menekuk kedua alisnya.

"Tidak." Jawab lelaki itu singkat, suaranya terdengar samar dari balik _sc_ _arf_ yang dia pakai. "Tapi lebih mungkin kalau orang yang mengejar kita tadi akan membunuhmu."

"Apa-" Belum sempat dirinya melanjutkan kalimat, kini dirasakannya lagi tangan lelaki itu menyambar pinggangnya, menariknya dalam rangkulan. Tangan lelaki itu bergerak, menutupi mulutnya, dan sedetik kemudian meloncat masuk kedalam.

.

.

"Aku tak berniat mencuri ranselmu atau bahkan menculikmu." Suara lelaki itu bergema di dalam ruangan gelap tempatnya kini berada. Kedua manik coklatnya berputar mengelilingi ruangan dengan cahaya minim itu. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara tetes air yang jatuh di sudut ruangan.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanyanya bergetar. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas lutut selagi dirinya mencoba mencari bayang lelaki itu di ujung ruangan.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_

Ia bersiaga begitu mendengar langkah kaki lelaki itu mendekat.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_

"Jangan mendekat." Cercahnya.

 _Ctek-_

Hampir saja ia berteriak, namun sekali lagi tertahan begitu didapatinya sebuah cahaya lampu kini menerangi ruangan tempatnya berada. Memperjelas pandangannya.

Awalnya ia berfikir bahwa ia dibawa kesebuah ruangan, entah itu gudang ataupun pembuangan dengan alat-alat berat dan berbahaya seperti biasanya seorang sandra dibawa oleh penculiknya, setidaknya itu yang ia tonton dalam film. Namun khayalannya buyar begitu mendapati semuanya terlihat... Normal.

Hanya ada sofa, meja makan dan tiga ruang lainnya yang mungkin berisikan tempat tidur dan kamar mandi.

Terlihat seperti rumah normal pada biasanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Ucapan lelaki itu kembali menariknya, ia putar kepalanya dan kini mendapati seorang pemuda, yang mungkin seusianya, tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Topi yang tadi pemuda itu gunakan sudah menghilang dan kini ia menunjukkan rambut pink lebatnya, lengkap dengan _scarf_ yang tak lagi menutupi wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau.. Masih anak-anak?" Itulah satu-satunya kalimat pintar yang terucap keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat pemuda di hadapannya mendengus geli. Ia dapati pemuda itu melangkah mendekat sambil membawa segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti lelah berlari." Pemuda itu mengulum senyum kecil. Berdiri sambil menyodorkan gelas itu di hadapannya.

Ia ambil gelas itu, namun ragu untuk meminumnya.

"Aku tak menaruh racun di dalamnya. Tenang saja." Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. "Dan aku bukan anak-anak..." Duduk di atas sofa tepat di hadapannya. "Kalau kulihat kita sepertinya seumuran."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Tak ada. Aku hanya tak sengaja menabrakmu. Dibandingkan harus membiarkanmu dibawa oleh orang-orang gila itu, lebih baik aku ikut membawamu kabur." Jawab pemuda itu menaikkan bahunya.

"Memangnya mereka siapa?" Ia menekuk kedua alisnya. Semuanya terasa tak masuk akal. Seharusnya dari awal ia tak usah memilih penerbangan ini.

"Emmm..." Pemuda itu mengetukkan jari di dagunya seakan berfikir. "Penjual?" Tanya pemuda itu balik, membuatnya mengerutkan alis semakin dalam. " _Well_ , mereka memang penjual."

"Lalu apa yang salah?" Ia menyambar cepat. "Lalu kenapa kau mencoba kabur?! Kau mencuri?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Tuh 'kan, seharusnya ia sudah tahu.

Segera dirinya bangkit, berbalik dan mencoba meraih pintu keluar yang berada tak jauh di atas kepalanya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ia dengar suara pemuda itu, bangkit dari sofa.

"Tentu saja pergi!" Ia melirik dari ujung matanya.

"Kau gila? Mereka bisa menangkapmu di keadaan sepi begini." Sanggah pemuda itu kemudian. Cukup membuatnya berbalik dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

" _Well_ , yang aku tahu sekarang seorang pencuri sedang menculikku. Dan justru bilang aku harus berjaga dari penjual yang ia curi dagangannya." Ia mendengus. "Sekarang di mana ranselku?" Tanyanya kemudian menyanggahkan tangan.

Pemuda itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "Hey dengarkan aku dulu, aku tak bermaksud mencuri." Meraih ransel miliknya, "Aku hanya mencoba melepaskan orang-orang yang mereka tangkap untuk di jual!"

"Apa?"

"Mereka itu _Human Trafficking Organitation_." Pemuda itu berucap lagi, menghentikan gerakannya. "Dan itu mereka salah satu organisasi terbesar." Lanjut pemuda itu. "Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkanmu. Aku juga tak mungkin mencoba melawan tujuh orang sekaligus tanpa senjata."

Ia terdiam, meneguk ludahnya dan menatap lantai di bawah.

Apa-apaan ini?

Dia kabur dari rumah agar dapat mendapat hidup yang lebih tenang namun kini dirinya malah terjebak di rumah bawah tanah dengan seorang pemuda yang berusaha melawan organisasi, apa barusan? _Human Trafficking_?

Ia memegangi kepalanya, pusing. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya kemudian memecah keheningan, mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dari ponsel merahnya.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Mereka pasti masih berkeliling di atas, mencari kita." Jawab pemuda itu.

Ia mendengus, lagi. "Lalu... Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Pemuda di hadapannya mengulum senyum. " _Try me, Miss_." Ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

Ia harusnya ragu, namun entah kenapa, begitu maniknya menangkap senyum lebar pemuda asing tersebut, setitik pendapat di hatinya berkata kalau mungkin, mungkin ia bisa mempercayai pemuda itu setidaknya sampai ia dapat menyerap keadaan dengan lebih jelas.

"Natsu Dragneel." Pemuda itu berucap lagi, lebih lembut. Memecahkan lamunannya.

Sesaat ia ragu menatap pemuda itu lurus menuju manik hitamnya. "Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia." Jawabnya kemudian.

Setidaknya untuk malam ini dia sudah dapat tempat untuk berteduh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiii

Pertamakalinya aku nulis fanfic multichapternya Nalu.

A bit nervous abis aku gapernah make tema kyk begini sebelumnya.

Jadi gimana pendapat reader? Lanjutkah or the story is not that interesting so I cut it off here?


End file.
